Let him go - Alternative ending
by FluffySensei
Summary: The ending of "Let him go" made me a little depressed, so I decided to write an alternative, happier ending. You should real "Let him go" first, though, or it might be difficult to understand.


/AN: Haaii, FluffySensei here~! Um, well, this is how it is. The ending of Let him Go made my friend a little upset (actually, it made me upset too even though I was the one who wrote it, heh xD), and so I decided to write an alternative ending where Len doesn't die! ^w^ And, well, this is how it turned out. Oh, and by the way, thank you for leaving reviews on my other fanfics 3 It inspires me to write more, even though my English still is a little so-so xD Also, I've noticed that my autocorrect likes to put in Swedish words everywhere. Like "Chans" instead of "Chance", for example. Please put up with it ~ /

Suddenly, everything around me turns white instead of black. I try to open my eyes but I close them again almost immediately since it's too bright. I can hear voices whispering to each other around me, together with weak, beeping noises. Where exactly am I? I open my eyes again, even though it hurts. I'm in what seems to be a hospital room, in a bed with white covers. There's thick bandages around my wrists. How did I get here? I try to sit up, but someone grabs my shoulders and pushes me back down again.

"You idiot! You have to lie down!"

_That voice…_

"K-Kaito..?"

He glares at me and grabs my shoulders again.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You nearly died! Blood everywhere, and the doctors said you wouldn't make it…" His voice cracks and he turns his back towards me, wiping away the tears that are running down his cheeks. "I can't lose you, Len. I just can't."

Damn it. Making him cry was the last thing I wanted to do. I stare down at my bandaged wrists.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ruined your wedding night."

Miku isn't here, so I'm guessing that she's mad at me. Kaito turns towards me again.

"Idiot! Who cares about my wedding night?! You almost died!"

My lip trembles and my eyes are stinging. This is the first time I've seen Kaito like this; broken and upset. And it's all my fault.

"I…I'm sorry…"

He suddenly wraps his arms around me and sobs into my shoulder.

"Promise that you'll never do something like that again. Promise me, Len!"

"I promise." I whisper, and I really mean it. I made Kaito worry to the point of tears, and I don't want that to happen again. "I promise that I won't do it again."

A few weeks passes just like that. Kaito comes to keep me company every day, staying as long as the visiting hours allows him to. He makes me smile and laugh, and it almost feels like the incident after his wedding never happened.

Miku doesn't like that Kaito visits me so much, though. One day, I overhear her telling Kaito that there's no point in having a husband if he's never at home. Kaito replies with things like "Len is important too.", and "He needs me right now.", making me smile and feel all warm inside. Miku glares at me, but I don't care, because Kaito _cares._ The fact that he cares so much about me makes me feel invincible.

Kaito and Miku's fighting gets worse and worse, so I'm not even surprised when he tells me that they're getting divorced. I ask him if he feels bad about it, but he just shrugs and says that they were too different to work out together in the end, anyway.

"And…Len, something has been bothering me for a while now." He sits down next to me, on the edge of the hospital bed. "Just before you fainted, you told me something very important. Do you remember that?"

I can feel my cheeks getting hotter, and I stare down at my hands. Actually, I was hoping that he would've forgotten by now.

"Yes. I remember."

"You told me that you love me. I can't forget it. When I close my eyes, I see it all over again. You're lying there on the floor, covered in blood. You whisper "I love you, Kaito. I'm sorry." just before you close your eyes. I think about it all the time."

So he remembers it _that_ well. How embarrassing.

Kaito stares into my eyes, a serious look on his face.

"If it's not too much to ask for…I'd like you to fall in love with me again."

My eyes widen, and I can't believe what he just said. Fall in love with him again?

"Why..?"

He grabs my hand.

"Because I love you, Len. I'm in love with you. I guess I've always been, I just never realized it. I don't know if you still have feelings for me, but..."

"Idiot," I interrupt him, "What do you mean, 'If I still have feelings for you'? Of course I do! I love you so much that it hurts, sometimes…"

Kaito looks like he's about to cry, but then he smiles.

"Does that mean I get a second chance?"

"You can have as many chances as you want." I mumble, pulling him into a hug. My shoulder gets wet, and I can only hope that he's crying out of happiness. We stay like that for a while, but we end up next to each other under the blanket, my arms around his neck and one of his legs draped over my hip. I doubt that it's allowed to sleep like this in the hospital beds, but I don't care. Kaito's chest feels better than the pillow, anyway.

"Hey, Len-kun?" he mumbles into my hair, half asleep.

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I always have, and I always will."

~END~


End file.
